Forgotten Memories
by K-chan and It
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a normal girl, except for the fact that she lost all her memories of her childhood, 2 years ago under strange circumstances. And what happens when the memories slowly start coming back?Chapter 2 of my frist fanfic is up.Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Memories Part 1**

* * *

Lets see...umm...sorry if this fanfic isn't any good,I tried I really did!Well,Please tell us how you like it! P.S - The name K-Chan and It are two didfferent people and It isn't like that freaky clown movie ...ok...got it !THANKS! Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto even though that would totally rock!

* * *

Chapter 1 

Memories were such sweet thoughts that came to you during sleep or even bad thoughts that caused nightmares were ok for her. But having no memories that was a true terror, she woke up after having the same nightmare almost every night. The faces of children without any eyes, mouths or noses, stared at you whispering thing that seem to come from the deepest corner of your mind. You said you would always be my friend, where are you now...friend. That was Sakura Haruno life almost every day.

She had lost all memory of her childhood 2 years ago at the age of 15, her parents the High King and Queen said to all the people that she had just fallen off her horse and that her memory was would return to her in only a few weeks. The excuse to her and may others seemed made up, because it never explained the bruises, cuts and now permanent scars all over her body. Their was one scar that stood out more then the others it seemed to be a tattooist scar put on the palm of her right hand...but she knew not what it was or stood for.

She got out of bed and changed into a pearl colored dress, as she walked to the window she noticed the children running, playing having fun and the sight shattered her heart. She new she had friends somewhere around this palace, but whenever she asked her parents they would always say you never had friends dear no one like you sweetie. If she had no friends then who always said the eerie things in the back of her mind about friendship. She went to her mirror and started to brush her hair, she cared not for her appearance, but for the friendship that she had lost 2 years ago. It burned deep inside her soul, it was like your heart was shouting wake up you fool, wake up, but it always seemed like a whisper in the trees.

She went down stairs and snuck into her favorite room in the whole entire palace.. the kitchen! The cooks were busy making food and cooking her all the knights taking rest from all the fighting to that regain villages from the rebels that had just recently rebelled against the High King for no real reason.

She grabbed a piece of fresh bread and went on her daily walk. She loved the garden it seemed to be like a forest growing and never stooping. The ivy growing up the stone walls and the roses and other flowers growing on the smooth walkway gave her a sense of peace. She then found the stone bench and sat down. The birds chirped and she closed her eyes and a small flashback came to mind.

_'Flashback'_

_A small girl around the age of 5 , with light pink hair sat on the large stone bench talking with a young boy around the age of 6 . The young boy with blond hair and cocky smile said "One, day Sakura I'm going to be the very best knight in this region. The little girl with the pink hair answered "You will be the best Knight, but I will always out best you in the sword ...ok! They both laughed "Well, I think that would be ok Sukura, but you have to promise me one thing!" "What tell me!" Sakura shouted "That you and I will be best friends until the very end even when we get all old like Father Hal! "I promise Naruto, I promise" was her reply_

_End Flashback'_

Sakura opened her eyes shock and awareness flushed into her face. That was her when she was 5 and she had a friend ...Naruto. She sat their sitting still for a few moments. She heard foot steps approaching and a voice shouted out "Princess Sakura, your parents want to see you in the throne room right away. A man came around the corner he had a strong face, blond hair and eyes that draw you in. He was very muscular and had a cocky smile on his lips "Oh there you are I knew I would find you here"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

I will **NOT** post chapter 3 unlessI have more the**6 **reviews or More! I already have chapter 3 done and if you want to read(hope you do)the please review!I beg you!----It O.o

* * *

Remember NO chapter 3 without aleast 6 reviews!THANK YOU .

** Sakura looked at Naruto for a very long time, just staring at his eyes. She saw a smile of joy and happiness on his lips, but his eyes seemed filled with hurt and pain, like they held a secret that he couldn't tell anyone. "Princess to must hurry, you don't want make your father mad !"His eyes told volumes of things by just looking in them, he was hiding something from her and she knew it!**

**She looked to her right and then sprinted away. No, she wasn't going to talk to her father unless this man told her what he knew about her past. She was a fast runner and she laugh when she heard "What the heck, Get back here...Shit!" Then she heard Naruto running behind and swearing a lot , this was fun. So, she kept it up. She let out a scream and fell down. A sudden memory flashed in her head.**

**Flashback**

**Two boys where fighting once again, One she could tell was Naruto, because of his attitude and that aura of cockiness. The other was the complete opposite of Naruto. Black hair clashed with Naruto blonde hair and this boys black eyes again clashed with Naruto baby blue eyes. So she rested her case they were complete opposites. "Sasuke, I will be the best Knight ever, why do want to be a knight..too...it's not fair...your gonna be a king one day...Come on!"**

**So the boy with raven hair and black eyes was named Sasuke...I know I have heard that name. Yes, its one of the Kings under the control of my Father. Uchiha Sasuke, thats the man who my father wanted me to marry...BLAH!"A king should always be able to fight with a sword and be the best of all his knights!" said Sasuke "Sakura what do you think...?" Well, I think that you guys are lucky, you guys can make your own destiny while I can't my, life is going to be sooooooooooooo boring! Naruto, Sasuke will just be your competion, ok!" A some what sulking Naruto said "Fine". Sakura feeling some what bad for Naruto went up to him and said "Tag your it" and all was forgotten!**

**End flashback!**

**Curled up in a ball she whined the memory just then was long and painful. I guess she had 2 friends now, but she knew not much about either of them. She slowly opened her eyes and saw before her a large tree and a little tree house on the top most limbs. So this was the place where she had saw Naruto, Sasuke and herself having a child's argument about the knight problem. She slowly walked around the tree and saw wood planks going up the tree and started to clim up the ladder it felt natural and when she got to the top plank she sat down. It was noon she could tell because of the suns position. She knew now that this was where she spent most of her childhood. She walked in to the tree house the doorway it was a little small so...you sorta had to crouch to get into the fort. On the walls she Saw names painted in colorful colors. She went up to one and it was in red it read Gaara, the one in orange was Naruto, the one in black was Sasuke, the one in green was Neji,the one in yellow was Rock Lee, the one in a light blue was Haku and the one in pink was none other then Sakura! She smiled and wanted to know who all these people were. She knew two of them but she had not the faintest clue to who the others were. She laughed and picked up a box it was filled with 7 different objects. She walked onto the platform and wait for Naruto, and sure enough she heard him "Sakura, where are you...when I get my hands on you, you are so dead. YOU MADE ME MISS RAMEN NIGHT!"**


End file.
